Last Eternity in Your Lifetime
by Yenina
Summary: Sasuke has been...well,waiting for Naruto his entire life. Naruto promised him retribution the next time they meet as his last task as a Previous Hokage but will he even remember such promise that he made in another lifetime in his current self as Akito?


**"Last Eternity In Your Lifetime"**

**a fanfiction by: Yianne-21 / 12-ennaiY

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** As always no matter how much I try, I can never own Naruto

**WARNING:** This is a **SHOUNEN-AI/FUTURE YAOI** story. Sasu/Naru

**Author's Note:** A Vampire Fiction set somewhere in Hokkaido as the place where Konoha previously or secretly stood.

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural/Angst/ OHH yess! THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY VERY INTERESTING IF I SAY SO MYSELF. All the plans are already laid out but it so happens that I'm too

**Summary:** Sasuke has been...well, waiting for Naruto his entire life. Naruto promised him retribution the next time they meet as his last task as a Previous Hokage. But will he even remember such promise that he made in another lifetime in his current self as Akito? Revelations, Nindo, Promises, Eternal? Love, and Remembering…

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 1 **

**Everlasting Traveller, Subconscious Awakening**

A lone man sat on the chimney of one of the bathhouse located in a rather rural area in Hokkaido. In the silence of the evening, his silhouette portrayed a lean young man in contemplation. However, looking closer in his dark grey eyes, he gave away a glazed dark look that was seemed robbed of all the youth in the world but still within its depth lies vast knowledge about the unknown. His raven locks, swayed where the wind would slowly blow. His pale skin still illuminated in the darkness as it continued to turn to a paler shade through the years that passed.

Closing his eyes, he went into a deep meditation just as he have always done through the years as he looked for that Essence that he have lost a long time ago. He expanded his search emitting a very torturing aura on his surroundings. He just knew that he will find it. He didn't believe in gods nor divinity. All he knew is only to trust himself and believe in only him. If there was one thing that he truly believed in except himself, it was that, He will come back, for him, for the both of them. And just for that reason he will continue searching for him, His Essence, that filled him and made him whole once. He will sense him once he has already awakened and he will never let him go ever again.

Suddenly a shock of electricity brought him back to reality. Leaving him heavily panting for air. Waves of emotions flooded him and filled his being. His heart thumped with synchronicity to something heavier and more dangerous, _'Finally… You're back… but where are you right now?'_

"Sasuke-kun, when are you going down?" Rika-obasama, as he would call him, called out to him. "Its time for dinner and you still need to sleep early for your class."

"Hai…" Sasuke replied in his deep baritone voice. Forgetting in an instant that he was supposed to be the sweet, loving, and hardworking grandson of the old woman. But before he went down and put up his latest façade, he created symbolic images in his mind and sent out a response to the earlier calling that he had experienced.

"Oh dear. You really do love the chimney don't you?" Rika asked the boy not even worrying nor noticing the change in his tenor. She was already old at the age of sixty-five and her once beautifully dark eyes were now turned to gray. Her once long raven-hair were reduced to nothing but dull-white hidden in a bun.

"Hai! Because it's really nice up here. I'm coming down now, obaa-chan! What do we have for dinner?" Sasuke asked in his sweet voice.

"It's your favorite, Tofu and Mackerel."

"Anything that my grandma makes is my favorite!" Sasuke cheered as he held Rika's hands and went inside the house as another day finished. _'Soon…'

* * *

_

Hitoshi Akito, struggled to stir awake as his dreams continued to suck him in into another plane within his mind. A new vision flowed within his mind which was almost like a continuation of his previous dreams about demons, ninjas and wonderful villages hidden in leaves, at times sands and stones.

At that moment, something stirred from the pit of his stomach making him feel as if he was getting burned within. He subconsciously held his stomach tighter as if comforting it as it radiated twice as much heat. His body was slowly covered in sweat and he tried to kick to no avail seeing that his entire body was still in the sleep state and his mind was still half asleep. The pain searing through his stomach did not even help in waking him.

'_Oh God!… Somebody please wake me up!'_ he silently pleaded. Suddenly a gush of comforting electricity flooded through him and slowly his stomach stopped flaring. He suddenly felt a sense of de javu at the comforting feeling it sent to him.

_'Sa… Uhmm what was that…'_ It was his last fleeting thought as he continued to drift.

* * *

A few hours later at about three in the morning, he was shook lightly in the shoulders "Akito-kun, its time to wake up… The train is going to pull over any minute now and we need to get ready."

The young man of sixteen instantly opened his eyes revealing a startling cerulean blue. His brown-blonde hair were being highlighted in the sun to a startling blonde and looking closely enough you would see the whisker-marred cheeks which made his entire face more noticeable. "Otou-san, we're here?"

"Yep! It's the place of our family's origin. So don't be surprised if some people here acts, let's just say, differently… Especially around you." The older version of himself except for the light brown hair and dark blue eyes smiled reassuringly.

"What do you mean? And why only with me?" Akito pouted.

"Don't worry you'll find out later on as you continue to stay in this place" He grinned. "Hey, if you want you can stay home for today and go to school tomorrow instead. What do you say?"

"Nahh! I've had enough sleep already and I can't wait to storm through their high school and make them acknowledge me too!" Akito's grin widened at the mischief he was already going through in his mind.

"If you say so... You know... Ahh, never mind." His father smiled at him gently "Now Go on and get ready!"

"You know, you always, always, do that! Stopping at mid-sentence! Obaa-san does that too!"

* * *

There you go! Now for somethings I need to clear up:

1 Please review and tell me IF I should continue or bring down this story.

2 Just now, I have already determined how this story will go therefore I needed to re-edit this part. and yep, Yan-yan Adultfanfiction and Yianne-21 is the same person.

_**WARNING: Spoiler from this italized point.** This will be set in the Same Narutoverse, with only the timeline changed and ofcourse for others, this is already considered an AU... and FYI in case somebody didn't notice, Sasuke didn't die in this fiction. _

_Then, I will be using kishimoto-sensei's characters... at least some of them... let's just see which clan survived alright? Yep... Characters to be used in here will be DESCENDANTS of the original Kishimoto-Characters. The personalities and will be based on his characters so as not to give you a hard time imagining what they look like._

_Then, Sasuke is not the Vampire that only stalks in the night, this part will be cleared in future chapter. Yes! you're right! he can walk under the sun and Not get burned!_

(3) Uhhmm... with that cleared, I have nothing more to say but wish for your support.

* * *

This Fanfiction was first published last 2005, month forgotten. This is being republished to this new account in order to separate my Shounen-Ai Ffanciction with the Heterosexual Fanfictions. If you want to see my other Stories click on the link in my profile.

This Fanfiction is still on Hiatus.

Please Review and let me see what you think I need to see if the response will be good before I decide to continue this story.

* * *


End file.
